<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Action by veenarenne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392860">Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne'>veenarenne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Jongho, Anchor Yunho, Basically written out of nowhere, M/M, Scriptwriter Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho had a hard time doing the kissing scene and kissed the scriptwriter.</p>
<p>- was originally inspired from a oneshot by JADE on Facebook but the link to the post is nowhere to be found.<br/>-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead | oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongcuddles/gifts">jjongcuddles</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jongho! Where do you think you're going?" The director shouted but Jongho just doesn't seem to care at all; actually he really doesn't. He then saw Yeosang who was still confused at the moment.</p>
<p>Yeosang was still confused; of course, as a scriptwriter he was just told to remind Jongho on how should the kissing scene with an actress should be done. He did not expect Jongho to do the actual kiss and kiss him.</p>
<p>Jongho walked towards him and held his hand before dragging him to the door. "No one shall follow us." Yeosang hesitated for a moment, trying to break free from Jongho's grip but it was no use as he was already dragged outside the set.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but why are you doing this? I have work to do but you're suddenly dragging me? Sorry but if you think this is fun, I don't want you to tag me along." Yeosang snapped and he turned back.</p>
<p>"Do you want to know why I kissed you, Yeosang?"Yeosang was stunned; he did actually want to know why Jongho kissed him. Well, the actress inside was attractive enough for Jongho to complete the scene in no time.</p>
<p>But then again, the crew did not expect that Jongho would take a lot of time just because of a kiss; and the also did not expect Jongho to kiss Yeosang out of all people.</p>
<p>"It's not just to practice, Yeosang." Jongho stepped forward, closer to Yeosang as he held Yeosang's hand again to make him face him. "I actually wanted to kiss you, Yeosang."</p>
<p>"Have you gone mad? Didn't you think about what might happen after what you did? You'll be all over the news, articles and gossip of those people who tends to gossip a lot. Do you want that to happe-"</p>
<p>"I couldn't care less." Jongho was looking straight into Yeosang's eyes that was wandering around; completely seeming like Yeosang's avoiding his gazes.</p>
<p>"I don't care about what they will think or what they will talk about. Actually, fuck them but I like you, Yeosang." Yeosang then looked at Jongho. "I like you since the first day you were hired as the scriptwriter. You know why?"</p>
<p>Jongho held Yeosang's other hand, holding both of them, "Because of how your words fascinate me; how you, yourself fascinate me. I have always been curious on how you write the script."</p>
<p>"Remember the script you wrote once for my movie? That movie where the lead male has experienced an extreme heartbreak? I wondered if you experienced that too. How come your words were the exact words to use when you experience heartbreak?"</p>
<p>"And whenever I think of that, Yeosang, I can't help but think did the people who hurt you think before they actually hurt you? Do they think before doing their actions? Because Yeosang, you're someone who's precious and should always be kept safe."</p>
<p>"But do you remember that script you wrote for that web drama of mine? The signs to know if you're falling for someone? Goodness, the signs matched with everything I am experiencing when you're around."</p>
<p>"I love it whenever my world slows down when I am with you, I love it how much I adore you, I just love it whenever you make me fall even harder for you just by doing the simple things."</p>
<p>"So Yeosang, do you still need more reasons for you to go back at the set and not to stay with me?" Yeosang did not answer. Jongho was actually looking forward for rejection but then, Yeosang wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck and once again, their lips met.</p>
<p>It was something magical and enchanting; the world slowing down, it just felt like the people there was just the two of them and their hearts that beats on the same rhythm. "I like you too, Jongho. You never know how much I am keeping this since the day you made your debut as an actor."</p>
<p>Jongho smiled back to Yeosang and connected their foreheads. They both just doesn't care if people around sees them. It's just something that fascinates the both of them; how come they couldn't care when the director was already shouting from inside of the set?</p>
<p>"Let's go, Yeosang. Before the director comes for us." Yeosang giggles as he let Jongho drag him to his car. The morning news welcomed Jongho's fans unexpectedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The nation's sweetheart, Choi Jongho who's known for playing the roles for the movies 'Fading' and 'When Everything Turns Yellow' was spotted last night in front of a said building where it was rumored that they were filming."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The person has captured the actor with a boy who was confirmed to be their scriptwriter. But what made the fans flabbergasted the most is that there were photos of the actor kissing the scriptwriter."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Up until this midnight, the actor was still unreachable and he was allegedly running away from the director who was directing his new film at the moment."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And these are the news for tonight. This is Jeong Yunho, signing off. See you tomorrow."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>